Archibald Snatcher
Archibald Penelope Snatcher '''(also known by his female persona '''Madame Frou Frou) was the main antagonist of the 2014 Academy Award nominated animated stop-motion film The Boxtrolls. He was voiced by Sir Ben Kingsley, who also portrayed "The Mandarin" in Iron Man 3. Biography In the beginning of the film, Snatcher tells Lord Portley-Rind that the Boxtrolls have taken a human baby and vows that he'll "protect" Cheesebridge by destroying them in exchange for a White Hat. As the days pass, he warns the villagers of the Boxtrolls, setting a curfew on the town and trapping every troll he comes across with the aid of his henchmen, Mr. Gristle, Mr. Trout & Mr. Pickles. Ten years later, Winnie, Portley-Rind's precocious daughter, notices the trolls and sneaks out of the house. That's when she comes across our hero, Eggs. Unfortunately, Eggs runs off, and Snatcher discovers Winnie and escorts her home. Afterwards, Snatcher and his thugs capture the Boxtrolls including Eggs' adoptive father, Fish. Determined to save Fish, Eggs disguises himself as a man and sneaks into the village, where he comes across a fairground where Snatcher disguises himself as a performer named Madame Frou-Frou and sings the story of the Trubshaw baby's "kidnapping and murder" by the Boxtrolls. After another meeting with Winnie, Eggs slips into Snatcher's hideout, a factory. Snatcher tests a piece of cheese by devouring it, and his allergic reaction begins, causing his face and hand to swell to ten times its normal size and begins to hallucinate. Mr. Gristle tosses a bucket of leeches onto his boss, curing him. As Snatcher's henchmen tend to him, Eggs manages to free Fish. The Red Hats discover Eggs and try to shoot him down, but Winnie interferes and Snatcher takes her captive. Eggs swings down on a rope and saves the girl. Both of them run out of the factory and out of the reach of Mr. Gristle. When Winnie asks Eggs where he came from, the boy, aided by Fish, tells her that his father, Herbert Trubshaw, was once a famous inventor who cared for the Boxtrolls. When he was a baby, Snatcher ordered the boy's father to build something to help him with his plan. Trubshaw refused and he tried to take the infant from him. The inventor gave baby Eggs to the Boxtrolls for safekeeping and Snatcher supposedly killed Trubshaw by striking him with a wrench. Eggs and Winnie go to a ball hosted by Portley-Rind. Snatcher, in his Madame Frou-Frou costume, nabs him and prepares to throttle Eggs until Frou-Frou is called to the dance floor, giving Eggs time to escape. As Winnie teaches Eggs to dance, Snatcher tries to grab him, with little luck. Portley-Rind reveals his "Briehemoth" and when Eggs tries to convince him that Snatcher was lying, he accidentally knocks the giant cheese into the river. Portley-Rind tells Eggs to leave his house after our hero tries to expose the exterminator as a fake. Later, as Eggs, out of humiliation, tells the Boxtrolls that he is not one of them. Suddenly, Snatcher, manning a giant robot, breaks into their home and captures Eggs and the trolls. Inside the factory, Eggs is locked in a cage and notices a crazy man hanging from chains. He realizes that the prisoner is his long-lost father and Snatcher crushes the Boxtrolls in a giant machine before vowing to kill the last one. The next day, Snatcher seizes power over Cheesebridge and tells Lord Portley-Rind that he has exterminated the Boxtrolls and is ready to off the last one. Eggs is bound, gagged, and stuffed into a Boxtroll costume while the Red Hats dangle him above a furnace. Snatcher is about to place Portley-Rind's hat on his head when Winnie stands up to him and convinces Mr. Trout and Mr. Pickles to redeem themselves, which they do. Unfortunately, Mr. Gristle grabs the controls and prepares to finish off Eggs when Trubshaw and the Boxtrolls, who have slipped out of their boxes before being crushed, attack Mr. Gristle, then lower Eggs and untie him. Winnie then reveals the truth about the Boxtrolls being docile creatures and that Snatcher lied to everyone about Trubshaw being killed by the Boxtrolls when he is still alive. Trubshaw then reveals himself to everyone, making them realize that Snatcher has deceived them all those years. Despite his plot being exposed, Snatcher dons his machine in an attempt to get the White Hat to himself, causing havoc around the city. Eggs, Winnie, and the Boxtrolls make an attempt to bring down the machine while Winnie and some of the trolls distract Snatcher with the White Hat. In a fit of rage, Snatcher tries to finish off Eggs by striking him with his wrench, but Winnie, Trubshaw, and the Boxtrolls (aided by Mr. Pickles and Mr. Trout) sabotage the robot and it falls down on Mr. Gristle, crushing him to his death. Eggs and Snatcher fall onto the Briehemoth, which has been fished from the river. Snatcher, who has grown to a monstrous size, takes Winnie hostage and forces Portley-Rind to give him the White Hat. Declaring that he has finally won, Snatcher enters the tasting room, where he forces Eggs, Fish, and Portley-Rind to introduce a new brand of cheese that he wants to taste. Just as Snacther is about to taste a small piece of the cheese, Winnie manages to wriggle out of Snatcher's grasp by biting him on the hand. Eggs tries to convince Snatcher to let go of his lust for power, but the evil exterminator refuses and eats the cheese. At first, Snatcher finds the taste of the cheese to be delicious, but then seconds later, his allergy finally sets off and he explodes to his death in a yellow slimy mess. Personality Archibald is a conniving exterminator hell-bent on eradicating the Boxtrolls, a race of friendly monsters who have adopted an orphaned boy, Eggs. Leading a band of ragamuffins called the Red Hats, his grand scheme involves stealing the precious cheese of Cheesebridge and ridding the city of the trolls to seize power over the town. Snatcher dreams of being part of high society and fancies himself a connoisseur of fine cheeses despite his allergy, in which drinking milk or eating cheese filled with it can make him swell up. Determined to get the respect he feels entitled to, he will do anything, no matter how ruthless, to get it, even if that means leaving destruction in his wake. He is shown as pure evil in nature as he will stop at nothing to get what he wants: the respect and power from everyone in Cheesebridge. He is also ruthless in nature, being willing to exterminate an entire group of Boxtrolls with a giant smashing machine, and attempting to kill Eggs and Winnie with his robot. He is also very charismatic, posing as an opera singer named Madame Frou-Frou to tell everyone the story about the Boxtrolls being mindless monsters and dressing up Eggs as a Boxtroll to execute him in front of the citizens in order to gain a White Hat. In spite of his intelligence, he is shown to totally disregard his allergy to cheese, since he actually loves the taste of it, which, of course, along with his lust for power, contributed to his demise. Quotes Trivia * Snatcher is the first male main antagonist of a Laika and Focus Features movie, since the Other Mother and Aggie Prenderghast are both female. * Snatcher and the Other Mother from Coraline are the most evil Laika and Focus villains ever made. * A similarity between the Other Mother and Snatcher is that both were willing to kill children however a difference is that while the Other Mother murders to survive, Snatcher's willingness to kill is for his own selfish goals. * Snatcher is lactose intolerant. Gallery Archibald Snatcher.png|Archibald Snatcher close-up Snatcher grinning evilly.jpg|Snatcher's Evil Grin Snatcher being sneaky.jpg|Snatcher being sneaky Snatcher manning a robot.jpg|Snatcher manning a giant robot 13 041.PNG|Snatcher with a chef's hat on 13 047.PNG|Snatcher as Madam Frou Frou 13 036.PNG 13 037.PNG|Snatcher in his machine Archibald_thugs.gif|Snatcher with his loyal thugs. ApreseL.jpg|Snatcher in front of Lord Portley-Rind. 13 039.PNG 13 038.PNG 13 055.PNG|Snatcher and Eggs falling 13 056.PNG|Snatcher after he fell into the cheese and swelled into a monstrous being 13 040.PNG 13 057.PNG 13 058.PNG 13 061.PNG 13 060.PNG 13 062.PNG|Snatcher's death Similar Villains *Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) es:Archibaldo_Hurtado Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Gaolers Category:Singing Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Robot Pilots Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Xenophobes Category:Outcast Category:Monster Master Category:Charismatic villain Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Greedy Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Bludgeoners Category:Elitist Category:Child-Abusers Category:Slavedrivers Category:Slaveholders Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Delusional Category:Hatemongers Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Incriminators Category:Obsessed Category:Leader Category:Crime Lord Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Torturer Category:Usurper Category:Evil from the past Category:Provoker Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Dictator Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Stranglers Category:Complete Monster Category:Betrayed villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Traitor Category:Propagandists Category:Trap Master Category:Deal Makers Category:Thugs Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Comedic Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Evil Genius Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Fame-Seekers Category:The Heavy Category:Arrogant Villains